


Warriors Both

by Willow



Category: DCU
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gift Fic, Other, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow/pseuds/Willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study on boundaries between The Dark Knight and Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors Both

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little World's Finest after a battle fic.

Batman's limping.

He's walking firmly on both feet but to Superman's eyes there's a minute shift in weight, a microsecond of pause. He almost uses X-ray vision but Batman's spine stiffens as if he can read Superman's mind. Kal-el decides against it.

Sighing he rubs his forehead and lets his own legs drag. They'd been fighting against magic. His body is peppered with slashes that bleed.

When Batman steps back, contacts the Watchtower to take them both straight to the infirmary, Superman easily hides his smile. Hiding shock at a subvocal "Thank You", while medical staff checks them both over, is more difficult.


End file.
